It's a SAMCRO Christmas
by luverofthings
Summary: SAMCRO throws a Christmas Party


"I have to hand it to you, Mr. Teller," Margaret said as she looked around the festively decorated multi-purpose room in the newly built pediatric wing of Saint Thomas Hospital, "this place looks positively festive!"

A Christmas tree had been erected in the middle of the room. The Sons of Anarchy, Grimm Bastards and Mayans had gotten together and had a charity toy drive. All the donated toys were wrapped and now sat under the Christmas tree. It was adorned with bright twinkling lights, shiny and had made ornaments, and strings of cranberry and popcorn garland. Jax had sweet talked the day care staff into have the daycare kids create colorful pictures and paper chains that now adorned the walls and entry ways. All the club members wore elf or Santa hats.

"SAMCRO's all about giving back," he grinned sheepishly.

Margaret rolled her eyes and then sighed eyed him, "Yeah right…."

"Tara's mentioned that some of these families can barely afford to cover their basic living expenses, let alone the medical care the kid's needs. The MCs just wants to take some of the burden of the extra extra things that all kids should enjoy," Jax explained.

"I guess I can see what Tara sees in you after all, Mr. Teller," Margaret smiled softly at him.

"Gee thanks," he chuckled at the back handed compliment.

"Wow!" they heard Tara gasp when she came in the transformed room, "This place looks amazing, baby!"

When she got close enough to him, he took her face between his hands and kissed her chastely, "Hey babe," he greeted, "Chucky has a flare for the holidays apparently," he joked as they both looked to Chucky who was still putting things together.

"Has anyone told you, you look kinda hot with this Santa hat on?" she tugged on the ball of the iconic red cone hat that hung to the side, "And if they have, tell me who and I'll kick the bitches ass," she leaned in close to him.

Jax chuckled at his wife's sauciness, "We got you one too," he walked to the table they were standing near and reached into the bag sitting on it. He walked over to her and placed a bright pink hat on her head.

She looked up to the hat he just pulled onto her head, "It's a good thing I love you, Teller," she shook her head in mock disgust.

Hearing the shuffling of feet and excited little voices, he pecked her quickly on the lips again, "Merry Christmas, babe. I love you too."

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa Elvis bellowed through the hall as he lead the pack of children from the ward and daycare into the room.

Happy passed out candy canes to the children as they entered the room. Juice and RatBoy threw fists full of fake snow into the air and let it flutter all around the children. Tig passed out headbands that resembled reindeer antlers. And Chibbs handed them Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate.

Abel and Thomas broke off from the other children when they saw their parents standing off in the corner, "Momma! Daddy!" Thomas squealed launching himself into his fathers arms.

"We have hats too momma!" Abel shrieked pulling on the ball of his hat.

"I see baby!" Tara smiled, kissing him then Thomas on the cheeks.

Abel turned back around and tore off into the direction of his buddies, Thomas following suit as he wiggled his way free from Jax's arms.

"We have some pretty great kids, babe," Jax smiled proudly at his boys who were now playing with the children from the hospital ward.

Tara smiled up at him, as she dug blindly into her purse. She pulled out a long small box with a ribbon on it and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he looked down at her.

"Just open it," she urged.

Pulling the lid off of it, he looked inside the box, "Seriously?"

She smiled and shook her head 'yes'.

He enthusiastically grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She squealed in delight, "Jax!"

"This is fucking awesome! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, daddy," Tara smiled and accepted the kiss that he bent down to give her.

**AN: Short and not much of a point but whatever! Merry Christmas Sons of Anarchy fans!**


End file.
